F.O.W.L.
"]] F.O.W.L. (short for Fiendish Organization for World Larceny) is a terrorist organization that antagonizes Darkwing Duck on different occasion: * The High Command (Various Voices) - They are the head agents of F.O.W.L it seems that through out the entire series they never left their certain area (the area they were was possibly F.O.W.L HQ). Also they were aways hidden in the shadows, and their true names were never mentioned during the Darkwing Duck series run at all. The ones that usually talked were the one with a big head and fangs and the one with a hunched back. The one wearing the oversized hat never talked. It also appears that they were anthropomorphic birds. * Steelbeak (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Acting like a 1920s gangster, Steelbeak is a rooster who is the top agent of F.O.W.L.. He gets his name from the metal beak he wears in place of his original one which was apparently lost sometime before the events of the show, though it is not revealed how. This trademark beak also serves as a weapon because it can bite through almost anything. * Ammonia Pine (voiced by Mitzi McCall) - A former cleaning lady who worked at a research lab, Ammonia accidentally inhaled the fumes of an experimental bathroom disinfectant, which had a strange effect on her and turned her into a cleaning-obsessed villain. She was later recruited by F.O.W.L. for their dastardly plans. She hates and is even afraid of dirt. She has a sister named Ample Grime, also a F.O.W.L. agent. * Ample Grime (voiced by Ellen Gerstell) - Ample is Ammonia's messy, dirt-loving sister. No origin story is given for why she loves messes so much. She hates and fears cleanliness as much as Ammonia hates dirt, which proves to be a problem when the two are required to team up. * Major Synapse (voiced by John Stephenson) - The typical R. Lee Ermey-type military man. He once sent an Eggmen military unit into an active volcano so it could be "captured." He steals S.H.U.S.H.'s Norma Ray, using it to turn his useless hippie underlings into superpowered malcontents. He later used it on himself, turning into a giant head with a giant brain that had major telepathic abilities until his own stupidity caused his underlings Hotshot and Flygirl to be flattened by a cartoon anvil which they are last seen crawling away under. His own superbrain explodes when Darkwing Duck, Launchpad, and Gosalyn overloaded him with questions. ** Hotshot - One of Major Synapse's hippie underlings changed by the Norma Ray. He controls both fire and ice. ** Flygirl (voiced by Teresa Ganzel) - One of Major Synapse's hippie underlings changed by the Norma Ray. She can move things with her mind and can also fly. * Phineas Sharp (voiced by Jonathan Harris) - Appearing in the episode "In Like Blunt". Phineas Sharp is a vulture who is the most evil villain in the history of S.H.U.S.H. It took super spy Derek Blunt to defeat him. He soon returns for revenge, stealing a list of S.H.U.S.H.'s agents and trying to sell it off to the highest bidder. As a side project, he also invited a number of other villains (including Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, Magica de Spell, Steelbeak and Ammonia Pine of F.O.W.L., and Hammerhead Hannigan, among others) to his resort to auction off the list and use the resulting billions to buy all the tea in China. His scheme was foiled by Darkwing Duck and Blunt, who switched the real list with a grocery list taken off of Horatio, and Sharp was last seen being threatened with a pounding by Hammerhead. ** Horatio - Sharp's short falcon assistant. Category:Villains